Under the Rain and Stars
by Chaos-in-sync
Summary: Draco hates to lose especially to Harry Scarhead Potter, well that is until Ginny comes into the picture- and shows he isn't actually missing much.


_**Insert Witty Disclaimer here.**_

**I've just had a revelation….I ship DG! My first D/G story! Read and review please :3 I own NOTHING, or else I would've been rich and Scottish. Please don't mind one racist asian comment in the story (it was just one of the things I had forced Draco to say…so…er…yeah). &nd I'm asian…but brown..yet asian.. :P…so not really racist. **

**X**

The sun was rising steadily, causing beams of light to dance across the wooden floor. Draco rolled over in bed, trying to hold onto the last bits of sleep he could. He pushed the hand made quilt away from him and kicked it off the bed. Now lying across his bed he stared up at the intricate pattern on his ceiling. Swiftly, getting out of bed Draco pulled on his green and black quidditch robes gently. He slipped into his new and of course expensive pair of protective dragon hide gloves. He summoned his _SilverStreak_.

Today was it.

**X**

The sun was blaring in the sky and clouds were drifting ominously as if unsure whether to rain or not.

Draco was aimlessly flying in circles above the game. It was infuriating how effortless everything was for Harry. Harry had to stay perched on his broom watching the field with his almond green eyes for the Golden Snitch. He refused to let Potter's flaunt get to him. He would not lose today. He concentrated even harder. Abruptly, he descended, until his outline was just a streak of green and black in midair. Only then did Potter see what Draco had seen; the Snitch. He cursed as he saw Harry flying after it at immediate momentum but Draco had an ample lead.

Things had been looking up for Slytherin from the start. Gryffindor's Beaters were not allowed to play due to a particularly inane stunt they had pulled on the head of their house. Snape always did whatever he could to help the Slytherin team making sure the culprits would serve their detentions while Slytherin should be on the field. The Gryffindor team had unpredictably gone on with substitution Beaters, who weren't as excellent as the twins. Flint kept knocking the Gryffindors out of the sky and so did the Bludgers. The keeper was panicky and kept loosing track and speed.

And finally Draco spotted it- the almost inaudible flutter of sliver wisps of wings, and the golden gleam. The snitch. He had seen it before Potter and a wave of pride surged as relief through him.

Today was supposed to be the day. Today, Slytherin was finally going to triumph. Today, Potter would have to eat his words. Today, he would be known as the boy who had defeated the boy who lived. Today would be it.

There was almost an unendurable amount of pressure placed upon him to succeed. His sweaty palms kept slipping off the broom again and again. The rock steady assuredness and maniacal vigor he had possessed at practices seemed to slowly disparate and leaving him with fatigue and anxiety. He was alert and overwrought. He steadied his fingers slowly towards the quivering golden snitch. The wings were merely brushing against his fingertips; teasing him. Harry was following suit.

Before the Slytherin could respond or even react, he felt a white hot scorching pain rivet through his right shoulder and neck. Time seemed to slow down as the bludger moved past and the flaxen haired boy plummeted 20 feet below still on his broom. Only a few feet from the ground he managed to steady himself.

The crowd began to cheer. Was it for him? No. He looked up, his silver eyes narrowed in prying slits, as a white hot anger blurred his vision and pride.

There he was. Potter. Grinning with the ball clasped between his hands. Gryffindor had won. He had lost.

It was over.

**X**

He couldn't believe it had happened again. He had lost again. Draco tightened his grip on his injured bloody arm. Damn Potter, he thought. Damn his fame. Damn his scar. Everybody loved Harry Scarhead Potter. The boy with **the **scar. He was the boy who lived.

Draco sniggered, as if that was something to be proud of. Everyone he knew was alive. Although they didn't seem to comprehend he was alive when Potter was around. He looked at his arm, which had a plethora of blood pouring from his injury, which no doubt would end up with an ugly scar in the morning. _Wouldn't be surprised_, he thought_ if the whole school would start worshipping him tomorrow then. _A sadistic smile curved on his pale face.

Draco closed his eyes and tried to block out the images flooding back to him. It didn't ease the pain. He could still hear the cheer go through the crowd as Harry Potter triumphantly captured the snitch securing victory for Gryffindor. He held the glinting ball above his head. No they weren't cheering for Potter; they were jeering Draco.

"C'mon man. Let's get you to clinic" beckoned Blaise with his lips drawn to a taut thin line. Instinctively, he loosened his grip on his arm. He mumbled something incoherently that would've passed of as a no. "Suit yourself". Blaise sighed hauling his _SilverStreak _across his shoulders_. _Trying to cling onto the last shred of hope and pride he had left, he refused to be taken to the Medi-witch. He wouldn't give anybody that final satisfaction.

If that wasn't dreadful enough, it had finally started to rain drenching the lonely figure in the quidditch field and soaking him to the core. His once flimsy and heavy quidditch robes now clung desperately onto his lean and injured frame.

_Pathetic._

White hot anger stirred inside him like a livid snake. He kicked a piece of the muddy ground sending a square of dirt and grass eschew. He swore loudly. He looked up at the Gryffindor dorms through the windows. Loud techno music was blaring and it had reached the fields. It was as if everything was mocking him for being a failure – the rain, the music, the match, everything. He couldn't understand it. Wasn't he supposed to be amongst the crowd and cheering? He was a failure.

**X**

"Malfoy?" A voice called from the shadows. Draco gradually turned around to watch Ginny's figure form amongst the shadows. He was fairly certain that the Gryffindor had come down to rub in the salt, but what was that in her eyes? Care? Malfoy barely had anyone left that actually _cared._ She wore a pair of jeans and a black shirt- pretty as per usual. She walked towards him, and shielded him from the pounding rain with her umbrella.

"What?" he asked- still trying to keep the infuriatingly calm composure. He was mad, and he appeared even angrier when Ginny has showed the slightest hint of care, yet he made no move to push her away. Ginny took a tentative step closer.

"You're going to catch a cold"

"And why would you care Weaslette?" Draco snapped at her.

Her amber eyes widened and her jaw slackened. He regretted it as soon as the words left his mouth. She looked hurt and angry all at the same time.

"Shouldn't you be celebrating?" he asked, this time more softly and deliberately.

After a pause she tucked a fiery coppery-red lock behind her ear that failed to abide by the laws of gravity, and answered. "I don't like the noise much", she lied. She had been no stranger to lying. Truth is a part of her felt sorry for the arrogant bastard that now sat beside her. And another part was pissed with Harry and Cho's frolicking session upstairs.

They sat in silence searching for something appropriate to say. Ginny opened her mouth for words to follow and quickly shut it.

"Can I have a look at that arm Malfoy?" For a brief and almost imperceptible moment Draco had forgotten what she actually meant. When he realized however, the pain seemed to throb even more. He wouldn't even let Blaise or the Medi-witch near it- so why must he let the Potter lover?

Instinctively, he pulled away from her. He didn't want her help. He didn't want anyone's help. She sighed.

"Shouldn't you be with Potter?" he spat, this time without any regrets for the words. Ginny leaned back, as if aware of what was to follow. "So what are we brooding about today?" Draco didn't answer. Ginny knew what he meant though. "Ah…I see. It's Harry."

"Drop it," he groaned. He really didn't want to talk about it. Yet somehow the words refused to stay inside and poured out of him. "I just can't stand him. Everybody loves him but really what has he ever done to deserve it besides nearly getting himself and all his friends killed? Why does he always get to win? Why do I always have to lose? . Let's all bow down and let him walk over us. Am I the only one who sees through him?"

"You have things that Harry couldn't even dream of Malfoy! It's not Harry's fault! He was born like that- he never chose this. It's not his fault his parents died, it's not his fault he was raised by muggles, and it's definitely not his fault that you-know-who keeps trying to kill him. For once, Malfoy, learn to be less selfish". It was then that he realized her blood red tresses were a mere extension from the fire ablaze within.

Draco narrowed his eyes into slits. How dare she?

"If I hadn't known any better, I'd say you're only down here because Potter's not giving you enough attention!"

Ginny hastily got up, furious and ready to leave. How dare he accuse her of such lies_? It was only half-true._

But as she walked, mortified, she slipped on the muddy grass and fell backwards. Draco had impulsively caught her. He was warm, despite his drenched robes, and his forearm was lithe and muscled and slippery where she clung to it, her hip was pressed into his thigh. She composed herself and mumbled an almost grateful, _thanks_, whilst still trying to wipe off the pestilential mud that clung to her jeans.

"So who's the girl?"

Ginny sighed abandoning all thoughts of walking out on him again. "Cho. Cho Chang"

Draco looked appalled. "She's in Ravenclaw," Ginny responded "Seeker." Draco made the connection. "Oh you mean the one like…" He extended the corners of his eyes, which made Ginny burst into a peal of giggles.

"You're evil", she managed to stammer out between giggles. "Oh and that's not correct", she continued with a gleam of evil satisfaction and mischief in her eyes. "It's more like" she extended the corners of her eyes for a brief moment and then lifted them upwards.

Draco couldn't help but snigger too. "I'll take your word for it and add it to the list of things wrong with Potter. And trust me, that list – it's pretty damn long"

"That was horrible of me," she rebuked herself when she had finally lapsed out of the giggling fits.

A lone strand of scarlet hair had fallen in her creamy face. Draco took it upon himself to push it behind her ear. "You're bad," he concluded beaming. He grinned wickedly, letting her know that he liked her that way.

She gazed up at him, smirking. "That must be it"

Silence followed preceding a wave of chuckles. As it drawled on, Draco found himself automatically inching closer to her.

"So what's it like? You know being a single child?"

"It's", Draco pondered on the question for awhile before and answered "quiet"

"Oh. I see".

"How's it like having brothers?" Ginny took a deep breath and responded "Oh you know. The usual- finding spiders in your underwear, eggs in your pillowcase, wands turning to mice and tentacled books". After awhile she added sardonically "Oh I love them to bits." Draco couldn't stifle the peal of chuckles that erupted from his chest.

"Your arm, Malfoy. C'mon let me fix it!" she beckoned. Confusion flickered on his face. She still hadn't given up on him, and without further retorts he gave in to Ginny…wait when did he know her name? Malfoy lengthened his blood matted arm for full view, eager to be 'fixed'. She smiled taking out her wand.

"It's not like I had a choice", he added hastily.

The rain had ceased. Draco noticed for the first time that the stars were out now. It must be late, he thought. Ronald was probably pale with worry for his sister. He wondered if anyone in Slytherin house had noticed that he was absent. They were all doubtless irate with him for losing, especially Blaise.

The stubborn redhead was about to get her wish fulfilled when Draco abruptly pulled it back. There was a playful smirk on his face, and a wink of mischief swimming in his gray eyes.

Ginny was silent. She looked straight ahead, taking in Draco's silver eyes. He watched her intently trying to gauge her reaction. Something was pulling Draco frontward like an invisible force yet he made no advances to discontinue it. Ginny could feel her face inching towards him instinctively. All of nature was still, as if holding its breath in anticipation of what was to come next. It was as though everything facing this had been building to this moment and, now that it was here, everything was complete. He had grasped her cheek and she had closed her eyes, foreseeing what was to arise the very moment. Draco felt a tingle surge through his chest as she touched his bare flesh as she had managed to undo the front of his drenched robes with cold shaking fingers.

How the hell was little Weaslette making him feel this way? Ginny had grown up since he had first laid eyes on her 5 years ago. Truly, she was the prettiest girl he had ever laid eyes on. Even more, she was _his_; almost. And in fact, he was about to seal the deal.

Just then a frantic voice called out from the shadows. "Ginny, where've you been? I've been looking for you everywhere!" Draco and Ginny reluctantly pulled apart. A soft groan penetrated his lips as he eyed the intruder whose figure had finally emerged from the shadows. "Potter" Draco scanned his face to see if he had any clue what had preceded, _and unfortunately_, he didn't. He looked clueless (as per usual)

"Malfoy, what are you doing down here?" He looked at him incredulously as a wave of shock hit him.

"That's damn well none of your business potter". Draco had practically spat out the words.

It wasn't before long that a glaring contest had ensued. Draco's silver eyes narrowed to prying slits scanning Harry's almond green eyes. Ginny rolled her eyes upon evaluating the condition. _How pathetic_.

Ginny turned to Harry. "Harry," she spoke gently and deliberately. "I'll come in a moment. I'm fine, really. I just need a moment, all right?" Harry's face clearly flickered with perplexity. He nodded and turned back toward the dorms, constantly throwing disorientated glances over his shoulder. Draco could feel the shadow of a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips and he tried not to let his face betray how exposed he was right now, managing his cool and infuriatingly calm composure. His father had taught him well. In the world of the Malfoys, being decipherable was as good as being dead.

Ginny Weasley had chosen Draco Malfoy over Potter.

Relief washed over him in great jovial waves, and he was quite sure that if he hadn't been gripping her hand he would've broken into an exaggerated victory jig that would have caused him years of utter humiliation. Luckily his hand was still there, as were the imploring brown eyes he suddenly became intensely aware of.

Ginny was looking up at him. The moonbeam had lit from behind her playing violet across her scarlet tresses. She took a step forward tentatively and what she did next caught him completely off guard- "Oh so where were we?"

"Oh. Yeah sure. "Malfoy replied coolly, extending his arm one more time; his face void and vacant of any expression. With a swish of her wand the blood and pain had left. For an imperceptible moment he hated it- if the aching pain was enough for her to stay, then he wished it wouldn't have left.

"Nope", she said beaming. A wink of mischief was gleaming in her amber eyes similar to that Draco had displayed earlier before being _rudely_ interrupted.

"No Draco-that's not what we left off"

That was the first time that word had ever left her lips _Draco. _She clearly had not noticed it, but Malfoy had. Malfoy placed an assuring grip on her wrist pulling her into the warmth and safety of his one chest. He took a concise moment to gauge her expression. Ginny made no protest or advances of pulling apart. Yes this is exactly what she meant. It was then he took the chance of closing the distance as his lips came thrashing down on Ginny's warm plump ones. At first she was stoic, but her eyes closed and she surrendered to the moment of bliss. She had anticipated this all along. His hand grasped her cheek as his thumb encircled her jaw.

When they broke apart for air Draco finally realized that Ginny was right all along.

His thumb smudged her soft pink lips. "I love my name upon your lips, _Ginny_".

Ginny was right when she said Draco had things Potter couldn't dream off; things Potter didn't have and never would. He knew now that she didn't want to go back with Potter. She had never wanted to go with Potter. She belonged here- her head on his chest, as he listened to her soft breathing; both of them, Draco and Ginny under the stars-together.

To hell with Potter. This won't be the last match. It didn't matter did it? _Ginny _on the other hand, really mattered. Draco stared down at Ginny, a small smirk fighting to cross his face.

_If this truly mattered, Potter had finally lost._

**X**

**So how was it? Please R/R, and constructive criticism is highly appreciated. Don't judge too harshly, for I am only a kid ;P. D/G FTW :3 basically, this was potential fluff – I hope. &d I hope this was a good story..and er…made sense. Yes? :D**


End file.
